1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vises and more particularly pertains to a new multilevel clamp device for allowing multiple items to be clamped at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vises is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,757 describes a device for clamping multiple items between a fixed center jaw and two movable outer jaws. Another type of vise is U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,551 having a machinable low profile jaws which include a stationary jaw positioned between two movable jaws to allow multiple items to be clamped by the vise by positioning each of the items between the stationary jaw and one of the movable jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,428 has a mechanism for advancing a movable jaw of a vise towards a stationary jaw of the vise to inhibit lifting up of the work being clamped by the vise. U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,597 has a stationary jaw and a movable jaw that is selectively moved with relation to the stationary jaw to allow items to be clamped between the jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 912,543 has an arm that is positioned in the member and is selectively extendable from the arm to change the position of tail stock to provide a greater accommodation of items of varying sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,375 has a pair of movable jaws positioned between a pair stationary jaws with one of plurality of items being selectively clamped between one of the movable jaws and one of the stationary to allow a pair of items to be clamped by the vise. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,568 has a plurality of carriages that are slidable and lockable along a base with columns rotatably coupled to the carriages to allow the columns to be positioned to allow items of irregular shape to be clamped and secured. U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,433 has a plurality of movable jaws positioned between a pair of stationary jaws to allow an item to be coupled between each adjacent set of jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,664 has a clamping device for accommodating at leas one ski or a pair of skis depending on the orientation of the ski or skis with respect to the jaws and the spacing member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,108 has a device that supports a circuit board during curing, transport, testing and assembly and allows for multiple units to be stacked together. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 151,429 shows an adjustable vise-jaw holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for multiple clamps to be stacked on top of each other and allow those clamps to each clamp an separate item.
This application is related to my utility patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,438, issued May, 28, 2002. While the apparatus disclosed in my previous patent is highly suitable for maintaining alignment of the clamps when stacked, I have discovered that the alignment aspect of that apparatus can be enhanced to provide an even greater level of maintenance of the alignment of the clamps when the clamps are stacked.